Ninjago Next Generation
by kennedihoyett
Summary: After that time twins were deafeated Ninjago was in peace.The ninja had kids of their own.When a new evil rise a new team if ninja will rise.
1. chapter 1

**Birth certificates**

 **Alan Ray Smith**

 **Parents:Kai and Skylor Smith**

 **Hair: brown**

 **Eyes:Amber**

 **Weight: 5 pounds,3 ounces**

 **Alexis Sky Smith**

 **Parents:Kai and Skylor Smith**

 **Hair:Red**

 **Eyes:Amber**

 **Weight:6 pounds,2 ounces**

 **Jessica Hanna Walker**

 **Parents: Jay and Nya Walker**

 **Hair:Black**

 **Eyes:Blue**

 **Weights:5 pounds,5 ounces**

 **Brian Jason Walker**

 **Parents:Jay and Nya Walker**

 **Hair:Brown**

 **Eyes Brown**

 **Weight:5 pounds 11,ounces**

 **Naomi Louise Brookestone**

 **Parents: Cole and Nova Brookestone**

 **Hair: Black**

 **Eyes:Dark Brown**

 **Weight: 6 pounds,12 ounces**

 **Dawn Isabella Garmadon**

 **Parents: Lloyd and Amara Garmadon**

 **Hair:Blonde**

 **Eyes: Blue**

 **Weight: 5 pounds,6 ounces**

 **Tyler Monty Garmadon**

 **Parents: Lloyd and Amara Garmadon**

 **Hair: Blonde**

 **Eyes: Green**

 **Weight:6 pounds,8 ounces**

 **Mazy Lilliana Julien**

 **Parents: Zane and Pixal Julien**

 **Hair:Silver**

 **Eyes: Violet**

 **Weight: 6 pounds,19 ounces**

 **Ivan Borg Julien**

 **Parents: Zane and Pixal Julien**

 **Hair:Pale Blonde**

 **Eyes:Icy Blue**

 **Weight 6 pounds,18 ounces**


	2. The Day Before

**Dawn's POV**

 _Dear Diary,_

 _School is starting in a like a day which is counting today.I'm really not sure how I feel about not being homeschooled anymore,but I'll manage. (I hope).Now I've always found a way through the impossible.But this is one of those things that is just crazy it also doesn't help that im the most socailly awkard person you will ever meet. Ugh,it is times like this where I wish my mom was good at science.Anyway,I gotta go._

 _-Dawn_

I closed my diary and flopped on to my bed.My brother and I were homeschooled.But my mom,dad,and grandma knew that it wouldn't be best for us to be homeschooled our entire life. So we had a family meeting about it and me and my brother are now going to attend Ninjago Middle School. I was also not as loud or excited as my brother.I'm doesn't speak to anyone at all Dawn. I'm not going to survive a day in school. "DAWN" Tyler burst in without knocking "Get on up,Dad said he'll take us out for pizza to celebrate!" "Fine!" I huffed.It wasn't often that we would get pizza but I was not in the mood to celebrate something I didn't want to do do.Well there's nothing I could do.

 **Naomi's POV**

Perfect! I thought as I looked at my outfit for tomorrow the first day of school.It was a sea green romper.My hair was in ponytail with a peach ribbon tied around it,some black ballet flats and silver bangle bracelets.Perfect. I was gonna attend my 1st year at Ninjago Middle School.I've always been considered a popular girl. Now,I have no idea how the heck I made it to the queen bee of the popular girls like all I know is that they got one look at me and whispered something then said "Your popular now." No joke. Now I do make fun of some kids looks and fashion choices,but that doesn't make me a bully right.Anyway I can not wait,besides I heard a rumor that 2 new kids would be attending ones a girl and the other is a boy.I think their names are Daisy and Tyrone?Whatever who cares I just want to see what kind of style does the girl have.

 **Jessica's POV**

"I'm so gonna beat you!" I told my brother Brian.We were sitting on the couch in the leaving room playing videos games.We decided since school started tomorrow was the first day of school we should play every video game that we owned in one day.We were already on our last game "Fist To Face X" The newest game released and also the coolest in videogame history. "Kids,time for dinner." Mom said walking in. "One second." Brian said "And I win!" I shouted in victory "Jessie inside voices." Mom said walking in "Sorry." I said "Ok who's ready for dinner,I made lasagna!" Dad said proudly coming out of the kitchen wearing a kiss the cool apron. I'm really gonna miss summer when school starts.

 **Issac's POV**

"Issac can you pass me the wrench please?" Mazzy said she was fixing "Ozzie" her robot puppy "Sure." I said reaching in her tool box to find it.I finally found it after digging really far down.I was helping her while I read comics mostly the old ones that my mom and dads friend gave me for a birthday gift they were the "Fritz Donnigan" series I loved them. Now,Most if the kids from school make fun of me for liking I mean loving a old series,but I don't care also Jessica Walker thinks that the Fritz Donnigan is also a great series(who I might have a slight and by slight I mean huge crush on). "Issac!Quit smiling and day dreaming about Jessica and pass me the flipping screwdriver!" Mazy said snapping her fingers.I could feel my cheeks starting to heat up.How do I even blush I'm a robot! "Awww you have a crush on her don't you baby brother." Mazy laughed "Hey! I'm only 5 minutes younger than you!" I said still blushing.Ugh school please start so I can get a break from my sister!

 **Alan's POV**

"Alexis have you seen my phone?" I said "No." She said. I walked back into my room to see Alexis on my phone going through my contacts "Hey!Give it back!" I said. "Oooo who's Bridget?" She asked smiling,before I tackled her. "Give me back my phone!" I said "Make me." She said before throwing it on the bed. We were now full on fighting. "Hey,Hey! Kids what the heck is going on here!" Dad said dashing in. "Alexis wouldn't give me back my phone!" I said pointing "Alan talked me!" She said pointing at me. I heard dad mumbled something probably a swear word,then said "Kids don't take each others phones and don't tackle each other." He said before walking out. "Oh kids by the way get your stuff together for school tomorrow." Mom said walking in. Oh right School.I forgot that existed.Ugh I'll sure miss summer.


	3. The First Day

**Brian's POV**

Beep!Beep!

I groaned and slammed my hand on my alarm clock.I had no choice but to get up,before Jessica beats me to the bathroom. I got up picked out my clothes,a blue shirt,a red hoodie,some jeans,and my black sneakers.I walked into the bathroom,did all the stuff I had to do,and changed.I walked downstairs and into the kitchen. "Good morning Brian!" Mom said happily holding a frying pan with bacon and eggs on it,my favorite. "Good morning,Mom and Brian!" Jessica said walking in.She was wearing a purple and black striped off the shoulder top,White denim shorts,and white converse her waist length hair was down. "Good morning honey." Mom said cheerfully. "Kids we want you to tour the new kids Dawn and Tyler around the school."Dad said "Sure! I mean we're great at making friends and meeting people besides I want to know if the rumors are true." Jessica said "Yeah,We'll do it."I said before taking a bite of bacon. The rumor started by our ex best friend Naomi Brookestone.Which somehow got to us.We really don't know what happened between Naomi and us, but we don't like to talk about it. We got our stuff,said goodbye to our parents and left to meet our cousins,Alan and Alexis at the bus stop.

 **Mazy's POV**

"Mazy!Time to get up school is starting today!" Issac said bursting in wearing a white polo shirt and some jeans. "Ugh...5 more minutes." I said before slamming my pillow over my head. "Mazy,C'mon lets have a fun start to our day" Issac said before whispering "We better hurry before the popular kids get to our bus seats." "Deal!" I said before jumping out of bed. After he left I got dressed I took my shower the night before so I wouldn't have to worry about it today. I put on my white shirt with purple sleeves,some jeans, my purple converse.I tied my flannel jacket around my waist and put my silver hair in a ponytail and put on my Ninjago Dragons baseball cap. "Good morning children." Mom said smiling. "Good morning mom." We said. Then a nice aroma came from the kitchen.Yes Dad cooked breakfast.Here is one thing you need to know.Mom.Can.NOT.Cook. I'm not trying to be mean it's just she can't cook.No matter how hard she studies cookbooks she just can't. "Breakfast!" Dad called from the kitchen wearing his frilly pink apron. We try to get him to not wear it,but he never stops wearing it. "I hope you kids have a good day." Mom said. We said bye and the second we went outside we turned on our cloaking devices.We were built with this cool feature where e can cloak ourselves to look human.We left for the bus stop.

 **Alexis's POV**

I had my earbuds in listening to "Smartphone Hour" from the musical "Be more Chill". I was wearing a orange hoodie and some white shorts.My hair was in a French braid.My brother was playing Minecraft on his phone. Then 2 kids walked by.A girl and a boy they were probably brother and sister. The boy was wearing a green ninjago dragons shirt and some tan shorts.The girl was wearing a denim dress her hair was in a side ponytail with a green ribbon tied around it.I thought the boy was actually pretty cute. Our friends arrived later and we got on the bus.I wonder...never mind.

 **Tyler's POV**

Me and Dawn walked into the school it was big.We made our way to the office to find 2 kids.The girl stood up she had long hair and by long I mean long like down to her legs,she was holding a tour sign. "Welcome to Ninjago Middle School!" She said.Then so did the boy. "We are your tour guides,I'm Brian and this is my sister Jessica." He said. "Hey,I'm Dawn and this is my brother Tyler." Dawn said. I waved. They gave us a tour explaining the stuff we could join,about teachers,and other stuff. "Hey who do you have for home room?" Brian asked. "We both have Mrs.Baker." I said "Cool!We have Mrs.Baker too,You guys should meet our friends Mazy,Issac,Alexis,and Alan they are really fun." Jessica said. They talked some more and by They I mean Jessica and she also talked super fast. I was getting a little annoyed then Brian said "Well Here we are." We walked in and some kids started to whisper. Then a girl with silver hair probably dyed it said "Hey Jessica and Brian." The other kid she was with said hey too.I found the girl with red hair pretty cute.They introduced themselves and we sat down and talked then a group of kids walked in.

 **Dawn's POV**

When the group of kids walked in Mazy,Issac,Jessica,Brian,Alan,and Alexis groaned and rolled their eyes. I got one look at them and could tell they were popular.I mean they had great clothes and I mean mature clothes. Like this girl with green hair was wearing a tube top.They wore makeup,and they just look like adults! They sat in the back on their way there they looked at me and started whispering. I wasn't even paying attention to the rest if my classes.

 **Naomi's POV**

I looked at the new kids. The boy was pretty hot,but the girl was pretty I decided it was time for a new member to our group.I talked to the girls about it in the bathroom. "Are you sure,I mean like she wears her hair in a side ponytail a side ponytail!" Camryn said brushing her purple hair. "Camryn you're so aren't reading fashion magazines I mean you talk about her hair when you think braids are like the best." I said Tiffany giggled. We agreed and walked to lunch.

 **No one's POV**

Lunch was going fine.Kids were in their own little groups.The ninja's kids were hanging out with 2 other kids Raina and Timothy. Then the populars walked up. "What do you want." Raina said blowing a bubble out of bubblegum. "Oh,is the dirty,cheap,lazy sales person like her father talk to me." Tiffinany said. Raina spit out her gum and charged at her if it wasn't for Alexis and Alan Raina would've mauled the girl. "What do you want Naomi." Brian said "I want her." Naomi said pointing to Dawn. "Wait...me?" She asked. "Yes,now come on!" Naomi said before dragging her arm and pulling her away. "What just happened." Tyler said "Your sister went to the dark side." Jessica said.

 **Dawn POV**

I think I'm in heaven right now. I'm hanging with the popular kids. "Ok look if you want to be friends with us drop the stupid side ponytail." Said Camryn,dang she can be harsh. "Oh shut up Camryn." Naomi said. "But Dawn the side ponytail doesn't look that great." Tiffany said she was way more gentle. "How about this." I said pulling out the ribbon and letting my hair down before blowing your hair out of my face. "Oo la la." Naomi said. "Nice,but I can make it way better."She said before putting blue eyeshadow and pink lipstick on me. I looked in the mirror and I looked amazing. Then the bell rang. "Finally we can leave." Naomi said. We left the bathroom then went to the courtyard.Then we went our separate ways Camryn had to get home because she had to watch her brother while Tiffiany went home because she had to watch her sister and Naomi was planning on going to visit her mother. So I went to find my brother he was walking by himself I guess the others had to leave. I walked up to him. "Dawn..is that you." He said looking at me supsious. "In the flesh." I said laughing we talked all the way home.He mostly talked about Alexis I'm pretty sure he has a epic crush on her but he will deny it immediately. "Hey kids!" Mom said happily.

"Well Dawn it seems like you had a good first day." Dad said "it was amazing!" I said.Me and Tyler told them everything about our day they smiled. We went to our rooms after that.

 **No ones's Pov**

"Lloyd I think it's time." Misako said walking up to him. "I know.I just need to find the right time."Lloyd said.Misako nodded and walked back to her study. "Sweetie,You have to tell them..all of them." Amara said before kissing him on the cheek and going to make dinner.Lloyd just sighed before saying "I'll find the right time."


	4. She’s Got Game

**Naomi's POV**

I wasn't really going to go see my mom.I had soccer practice after school 's right anyone at my school found out my reputation would be trashed.I act like this prissy spoiled brat who gets everything and anything she 's not who I am.I'm a tomboy who does care about fashion but doesn't like some of the latest fashion only people who I ever told I was in love with soccer was Jessica and Brian don't speak to me anymore for a reason I don't want to talk about.

I unlocked my door. I walked into my house to see that dad wasn't home must be working a late shift again.I walked into my room and changed into my soccer outfit. A yellow soccer jersey with a balck number 1 on the back, some soccer shorts and a pair of cleats. I walked to the soccer field. "Alright guys we got a game next Saturday." Coach said. Kade was playing goalie. Soccer was my greif for my parents divorced. Dad told me that people have plenty different verions of greif. He told me that when my grandma died he took rock climbing as his greif and that my gramps took singing and dancing as his. I guess soccer was mine. I kicked my signature kick and scored a goal. "Nice going Brookestone!" Coach said. I don't know what it is about soccer. The wind in your hair as you ran to score a goal or scoring the wining goal. Soccer was just so amazing.

 **Alexis's POV**

I was riding on my bike with my dog Amber. I rode past the scoccer field. I heard someone say "Good kick brookestone." I stopped my bike so fast I almost fell off. My dog Amber who was a black and white border collie looked at me with annoyace. "Sorry girly,I had to check something out first." I said. I put her orange and red striped color on her and walked into the soccer field. I hid behind a set of bleachers. I looked down at Amber she gave me a look was "If i wasn't your dog or trained I would so maul you right now" she grumbled in annoyace. "one second girly." i whispered. I looked at the soccer players I saw Naomi Brookestone. I had to rub my eyes to see if I was seeing right. I was amazed.1: Because she was liked sports and 2: she was actually good. I looked to my right to see a squirrel...oh overlord. That's when Amber started barking... _loud._ BARK! BARK! I noticed that a couple of kids were looking a couple were walking over to the bleachers. I grabbed Amber's leash and ran out of the field. I hopped on my bike and tied Amber's leash to the handle bar. I peddled really fast. Apparently my bike couldn't take that much speed so it fell with me still on it in front of mom's noodle house. "You ok sweetie." Mom said helping me get up. "I'm fine...what about you Amber?" I asked her she was laying on her back with her tongue out meaning she wanted me to rub her belly. "I guess your fine." I laughed rubbing her belly. "i was just about to close up shop you want me to drive you guys home." Mom said pointing to red truck in the parking lot. I looked at my bike it was pretty beat up. So I took mom's offer. "We'll probaly have to take it by your aunt and uncle's repair shop so they can fix it." Mom said putting on her seatbelt. I buggled Ambers and then mine. Mom began to drive the noodle house was pretty far away from our house. So it was a long drive. Amber stuck her head out of the window. I was looking out the window it was pretty boring just trees and sometimes other cars when we got on the highways. I hopped out of the car and grabbed Amber and took off her leash and put her in the backyard. I walked back inside. I walked into my room and pulled out my sketchbook. I started drawing Amber. I made sure to get the really good deatails. I finished it and got one look at it...perfect. I put up my skectpad and put it under my bed.

 **Jessica's POV**

I was playing video games becuase I had nothing better to do and I was bored like really bored. I was trying to get past a level when I overheard something that mom was talking on the phone with someone who from what I heard was Aunt Skylor. Being the curious person I was I turned down the game and listened "Skylor,I just don't think she is like other girls...I mean she can be really shy sometimes...I know Jesscia being shy is the last thing you would hear but still...No,I am not worrying too much i'm just worried about her...take her on a mother daughter trip...are you sure...you do know that Alexis and Jessica are 2 seperate girls right...and you are sure...Of course i'd take your word and not Cole,Lloyd,Zane's and especially not Kai or Jay's...I guess...okay see you next week...love you too stay safe...bye." Then mom hung up. I was so confused,but I just kept playing the game. After I finished the game I turned off the console.I walked back up to my room really quickly before mom could see me. I walked into my room and shut my door and locked it. I looked on my bookshelf to find a book that my grandma Edna gave to me when I was in 5th grade "Help for shy people" by Gerald M. Phillips. Now let me tell you something when you first see me you think i'm a girl who is very loud and does not have a wink of shyness in her body but i am probaly the shyest person you will ever meet . When Dawn and Tyler first walked in the office when me and Brian were touring them I was terrified. When we walked into 's classroom I was so scared. When I first started school I was terrified I didn't want to leave my grandpa Ed and my grandma Edna who kept me and Brian when we were too young to go to school. I was so scared until I met Nicole she was so funny and brave and basiclly everything I wasn't. We were best friends for life then something happened that I really don't want to talk about. Forget my backstory or whatever we can cover that in a different chapter. I ignored this book for years because I thought I didn't need it,but now with 7th grade I think I really do need this book so I opened the book and turned to page one ioand started reading.

 **Hey guys it's been a while a very long while. I'm so sorry that I haven't updated in like forever. School and other stuff got in the way so I didn't have time to really updtae. The next chapter will be a Dawn,Issac,and Brian chapter then the next one after that will be a Tyler and Mazy xhapter then the big reveal chapter will be after that. Again i'm so sorry it's been forever since I posted. I hope you enjoyed this chapter and will enjoy what is coming next.**


	5. Once a loser always a loser

**Dawn's POV**

I was in my room wiping off makeup. I hated makeup actually. It didn't feel right. I was a loser at my old school. I was bullied most of the time and really didn't get invited to that many parties,well barely any parties. That was the main reason why I begged my mom and dad to let me home school. Tyler homeschooled with me because us Garmadon twins stick together. I really owed him one. After I finished wiping off all the makeup I changed out of my school clothes and into something more outside friendly. So a mint green short sleeve shirt and a black jacket,jeans and a pair of sneakers. I put my hair in a ponytail using a green scrunchie. I grabbed a bag that I had and put some snacks and other stuff in it like my camera. I was going on a nature walk if you haven't already noticed. i love outdoors and nature. I put a water bottle in my bag . I walked outside and hopped on my bike. I started peddling into the woods. I found my favorite place or my secret hideout. It was near a small pond. Animals always came near here so it was perfect. I parked my bike and hopped off. I sat on a flat rock and pulled out a book. The book was "Where the Red Fern Grows." I loved it. I started reading chapter 9 when I heard something in the bushes. I closed my books and stuffed it in my bag. I pulled out my camera I saw a White taild deer! I had never seen one of those out of all of the times I came here. It was a doe and a fawn. I quickly snapped a picture. It was perfect. That's when I noticed a person well 2 people actually in camoflauge with something that I didn't make out. Then I got a great look at it they were... _guns._ They were shot guns to be exact.I noticed that the guns were aimed at the doe. That's when I ran over to the 2 guys and pushed them guns fired. The 2 deer ran. "what the heck was that..well well well if it isn't ." I new exactly who the guys were or guy and girl. The girl who said that was Crystal Fuller. The boy who was with her was her older brother Cody. "Crystal I thought the dreamhouse was in malibu." I said. "Oh the loser actually had the guts to say something." Cody said before Crystal said "Cody! I'm the one who is supposed to do the talking!" "Sorry Crystal." he said. "Well miss loser I think you should go back to the little rock you called home...oh I forgot you're to much of a loser to actaully have the guts to do anything." Crystal spat. I could feel the tears well up in my eyes. "Oh look she's gonna cry." Cody said. "Shut up Cody!" Crystal. "You know what Crystal...just SHUT UP!" I said pushing her into the pond. Oh overlord. I put all my stuff in my bag and hopped on my bike and rode as fast I could home. Well what they said was true once a loser always a loser.

 **Brian's POV**

Out of all the places in Ninjago I could chose as my favorite I chose my Grandparents junkyard. I know a junkyard. I just love the way that you can find something old that you can use to make something newer. I was looking for something I was trying to make a music box. I was looking for a sound box. I found it. It was in perfect condition. I grabbed it and ran back inside the trailer.I ran to my dad's old room and started. I was had made it in the shape of a ballerina. The ballerina looked like Naomi Brookestone. Black hair in a bun,tan skin,and shiny brown eyes. She wore a purple tutu. Okay,I'll say it I have a slight (Huge) crush on Naomi. I've had it since we were five. My sister would murder me in my sleep if she found out. We got into a argument well her and Naomi got into a argument. I just sat there confused. Jessica never really told me what happened. I just went along with it. I had found the perfect tune "Twinkle Twinkle star." I was just about to make a few finishing touches then my grandma called "Brian! Sweetheart it's time to go,your dad is here!" I groaned and got my stuff and walked out of the trailer. I saw dad in his car. "Hey Brian!" My granddad said "Yes," I responded he was holding the ballerina. _Crap._ "You forgot this." He said handing it back to me. "uhh,thanks.' I said. I ran to my dad's car. I jumped in and buckled up the seat belt. "Hey son who's that for." Dad asked. I felt my cheeks go red like tomato red. "Nothing..no one..just drive!" I said. "O...k"

 **Issac's POV**

I was bored,I just finished my homework. I had nothing to do Mazy was in her room doing something she was probably was playing with Ozzie. I started reading my comics and put on my headphones. I thought of blue eyes,long shiny black hair,and a amazing smile. I was to busy in my own world that I didn't hear the banging on my door and Mazy yelling. She barged in. "Issac, I had been trying to ask you if you wanted to come with me." She said. "Go where?" I asked her. "I'm taking Ozzie on a walk." she said. "Sure I guess." I said. I grabbed my gray hoodie and walked with her. Ozzie doesn't look like a robot. Our grandfather Cyrus Borg built him for a get well present for Mazy when she got a Virus that messed up her circuits. She had to be shut down for a couple of weeks. It was basically a robot coma.

He has silver fur. He is small compared to other normal dogs. Which is not a huge surprise. He has big robotic purple eyes. He has the fluffiest fur he looks like a little fluff ball. We just walking around Ninjago. We had went back to our house because it was started to get dark and Ozzie needed to charge.

We made it back and went to our rooms. I decided to sketch out some new upgrades for Ozzie. He can't defend himself because of his size, he isn't big enough to be able to hold weapons or anything that could help him or help him help us. Cyrus couldn't make him bigger for a reason that I couldn't remember. I had try to make a upgrade that would help him but at the moment nothing is working. It was getting dark so I went to bed after that.


End file.
